The field of the invention relates generally to motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for identifying a replacement motor for an existing motor.
Typically, when a user of a motor seeks to replace the motor, the user must take a series of steps to identify a suitable replacement motor and identify a seller of the replacement motor. For example, the user may obtain a model number or other identification data included on a nameplate of the existing motor, determine specifications of the existing motor, and research technical specifications of other motors to determine which may be suitable replacements for the existing motor. Additionally, the user must identify sellers of motors and inquire as to whether any of the sellers sell any of the motors that the user identified as being suitable replacements. Performing such steps may be time consuming and labor intensive. While some known software applications alleviate some of these issues, they still require the user to manually enter identification data for the motor to be replaced and they do not automatically locate a local seller of a suitable replacement motor.